


Bulkmeier and Skullovitch

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Series: Power Rangers Fics [2]
Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Eugene Skullovitch, But that's what we're going with for this, Canon Dialogue, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, I don't think Skull is bisexual in canon, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Skull becomes reminiscent of the old days and Bulk makes an innocent offer.
Relationships: Farkas Bulkmeier/Eugene Skullovitch
Series: Power Rangers Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764331
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Bulkmeier and Skullovitch

As Spike ran a hand down the limousine, Bulk noticed his shoe was untied. Shaking his head, he got down on one knee to correct it.

The door slammed into his back and he hit the sidewalk. A smell instantly hit his nose: a smell of light cologne and old bubblegum.

Two voices chattered to one another. Then there was a grunt and a shape crashed on top of Bulk. Wincing, he glanced over and found himself staring into the eyes of Eugene Skullovitch.

A wisp of black hair tumbled over his face. Setting his jaw, Skull got to his feet. Bulk rose as well, the specifics of his shoe forgotten.

“Skull!” His tone turned to a jovial one. “You look great!” Skull’s mouth fell open.

“Bulk...meier. You…” He began to laugh. “You haven’t changed a bit.” Bulk shook his head, stunned.

Spike bounded into view and Skull grinned. They hugged, chewing gum in perfect sync. Bulk watched them, smiling a true smile.

The younger Skullovitch got in the limo, leaving his father and honorary uncle to talk. The two friends stared at each other, lost for words.

“So where’d you get the limo?” Bulk chuckled. Skull shrugged, chewing his gum.

“All those years as a musician finally payed off. Sold the hotels too.” He suddenly blanched. “If that’s alright with you!”

“Why wouldn’t it be,  _ Skullovitch _ ?” Bulk suddenly lifted him up by his collar and scowled. When Skull got even paler, he laughed. “Of course it’s fine with me! It’s your life.” He set his friend down and trailed off. “Hey, do you maybe wanna stay in town for a few days?”

“I don’t know, Bulkie.” Skull glanced over at Spike, who was listening through an open window. “He’s only 14.”

“Uncle Bulk taught me survival skills!” Spike squawked. “And we have the butler, remember?” Bulk chortled under his breath; Skull glared at him and sighed.

“Alright. But only for a week.”

“Deal!”

They walked back to Bulk’s shack of a home, hands in their pockets. Skull looked around, an expression of wonder peaking out behind his shades. The two friends smiled, not saying much. They didn’t know where to start.

“So…” Bulk awkwardly pulled open the front door, letting Skull in first. “Welcome to my abode.” There were still magazines and pizza boxes strown about. The younger man saw a worried expression on his face and frowned.

“What’s the matter, Bulky? Afraid I won’t like it?” Bulk realized what he was saying and gulped.

“You’re actually okay with my filth?” Skull crossed the room and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Just because I’m rich doesn’t mean I’ve become pretentious.”

Dinner that night consisted of takeout and root beer. Bulk leaned back in his chair, slowly chewing on a noddle. Skull sipped his root beer, a small grin plastered on his face.

“So, Skull…”

“Yeah?”

“How are things with the missus?” Skull flushed pink, suddenly becoming very interested in the table.

“Still haven’t worked out, if that’s what you’re asking.” He shook his head. “And honestly, I’ve given up trying. She’s happy in Florida, and I’m living my best life.” Bulk nodded.

“What about you and Spike?”

“Eh, he’s a teenager. Not always easy to understand.”

“We were teenagers once.” They both laughed, trailing off into silence. There was a strange look in Skull’s eyes, one of...fear? Bulk opened his mouth to comment, then bit his tongue and closed it.

They spent the rest of the week sightseeing and reminiscing about the Power Rangers. But as time went on, Bulk noticed a change in his friend. Skull deflated, becoming quieter and unhappier. His answers became one or two words, and he couldn’t look his older friend in the eye.

Bulk didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t push Skull further into his shell, but he also knew something was wrong. Either he’d done a good job of hiding it, or the problem had started during the visit.

Skull’s final night in town, they got takeout again. Bulk finished first and settled into the sofa. Flipping through a magazine, he felt a pair of eyes trained on him.

“Alright, what’s going on?” Skull blinked, startled.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve barely touched your food and you’re staring at me.” Bulk set down the magazine to look his friend in the eye. “Something is wrong, and you need to tell me what.” Skull shook his head.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?” Bulk flinched. “Are you in danger? Is someone hurting you?”

“No to the former, yes to the latter.” Skull bit his lip. “But not on purpose!” He stared at the floor, shivering and wringing his hands. “Shut up, Skull.”

“Hey.” Bulk leaned forward, Skull avoiding his gaze. “What is going on?”

“You wouldn’t understand!” He was suddenly shouting. “You could never understand what I’ve gone through, Bulk! You don’t know what it’s like to spend hours awake wondering if you’re okay. You don’t know what it’s like to fear your own self because of what other people told you. But I do! I’ve had to deal with that since the colony, I’ve had to deal with it alone!”

“Skull…”

“You want to know why I’m upset, Bulk?! I’m bisexual, okay?! I’m bisexual and in love with my best friend.” A thick silence filled the air. Skull shut his eyes, tears flowing down his cheeks.

“Oh, Skull…” Bulk stood up. Skull got to his feet as well, shaking.

“Go ahead, tell me that I’m a loser. Tell me that I’m a freak who--”

“Shut up.” And then Bulk wrapped his friend up in a hug.

They stood there in the living room for a solid minute, pressed together. Bulk held Skull as he sobbed, clinging to his friend’s jacket. Neither of them spoke.

The younger man felt a thumb in his hair. He shut his eyes and pressed closer to Bulk, shaking.

“Skullovitch?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re one of my best friends, but you’re also something else.”

“...I love you too, Bulkmeier.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spike's mother in this is a specific person, and I did not tag her. Can you guess who?


End file.
